


Herald Angels Sing

by TheTyger



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Christmas, Crack, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Heaven, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyger/pseuds/TheTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sappy, silly Christmas fic. "Were you singing, angel?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herald Angels Sing

**Author's Note:**

> This is co-written by my friend Butternut.

"Merry Christmas, angel."

Crowley grinned snakily, holding up a bottle of wine with a big red bow on it.

"Merry Christmas, my dear!" Aziraphale beamed and hugged him quickly, moving back before Crowley could push him away (not that he would have, but Aziraphale didn't need to know that).

"Didn't think you'd be much of a fan of Christmas, what with all the 'joy to the world and goodwill to men' and whatnot..." the angel rambled.

Crowley shrugged cheerfully, tucking his sunglasses into his shirt pocket (it was just them there, after all). "Oh you know, Greed, Gluttony, etcetera...plus I get to spend a whole night with you."

Aziraphale blushed.

o

A few hours and a few drinks later (the bottle should have been empty forty-five minutes ago), the angel and demon were curled up on Aziraphale's old tartan couch, listening to the carolers across the street (which, technically, they shouldn't have been able to hear from the bookshop).

_'Hark! The herald angels sing, Glory to the newborn King...'_

"Were you singing, angel?"

Aziraphale snuggled closer to Crowley in front of the fire. "Erm, yes. I believe so. Next to that nutter, Gabriel, if I remember correctly."

"That must have been a blast," said the demon, taking a sip of Aziraphale's hot cocoa.

The angel sniggered. "He kept making faces at the moron standing in front of him."

"Well who was that? Do I know him?"

"It was Michael." At that Crowley choked on his cocoa trying to contain his laughter.

" _WHAT?_ What did he do when he found out?"

"He didn't do anything! He never noticed!" Aziraphale couldn't contain himself. Crowley on the other hand, sat there staring.

"That was so anticlimactic. Why do I associate myself with you?"

Aziraphale rolled his bright blue eyes.

"Oh hey, I got you something." Crowley grinned as he wrapped a new ( _not_ tartan) scarf around the angel's neck. Aziraphale gave him a new Mozart tape, "Dear, be sure you take that out of your car _before_ it turns into Queen."

"Of course, angel." Crowley grinned and snaked his arm around Aziraphale's shoulders. "Oh look," he glanced at the ceiling, feigning surprise, "Mistletoe."

_A couple thousand years ago, give or take:_

Gabriel carelessly stuck his tongue out at the back of Michael's head. Michael flexed his wings and continued singing, well, angelically. Gabriel scowled and crossed his eyes, leering. Raphael carefully reached around Castiel and whacked him across the head. Gabriel smirked and started singing again.

"The first Noel, the MEEEEE did sayyyy, was to random dumb shepherds in fields as they layyyy... In fields where theyyy layy-"

"Don't you _DARE_ finish that sentence," Aziraphale muttered, while thumping Balthazar on the back as the choking angel clutched his sides.

"Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel..." Michael sang on obliviously.


End file.
